ZKnight
ZKnight (also known as Diss Masta Ornstink, Lewd King Zak-Zak, XxX_DiNg_DonG_THe_SaiLOR_XxX, Zack, and Zachary Scott Bazinga) is the notorious psychopathic cancer-lord of the CHHD. His mom only has one eye. He is the rank of L-minus BGTQ Counseler in CHHD. He is also co-owner and co-founder of Shingeki no Ogre High School of the Walking Last of Us la Kill w/ Garterbelt the Hedgehog-ON!! '06 Season 2: Novel 2/3 the Afterstory the MovieCraftScape (called "Shingeki no Fuck You" for short by him.) He also threw the grenade. Early Life ZKnight was born in some shitty fucking hick town near the Alabama border in Georgia. He grew up thinking he was a badass pimp and gangster, when in reality he was just some crazy idiot. At the age of 13, someone thought it would be a good idea to give him a steam account. So he played a shit ton of multiplayer games like Gmod and TF2 and eventually exclusively play Skyrim for like a year and left people in peace. However, he eventually started playing the gamemode TTT on Gmod and began to torture people as a mute. He created the "boy" meme where he would type "boy" in all caps at someone he was angry at. The same idiot got him a mic so he could now yell at everyone he met. He was one of the first to join the Coffehouse Homedawgs on it's creation and has worked his way up to admin two years later. Over those two years, he stopped calling people "boy" because it was annoying and moved on with his crazy life. He was asked if he was black once by Drew and he eventually embraced the idea and tricked half the world into thinking he was black, when in reality he is 100% white boy. Powers and Abilities 'Yelling-' ZKnight likes to yell, A LOT. This causes his enemies to shit themselves and run away. One time a raging bear was running at him, so ZKnight shouted as loud as he could and made the bear get annoyed to shit and wonder away into the woods. 'Crying- '''Under states of extreme depression, ZKnight will start crying uncontrollably. One time Dagrocks sent him a picture of a Little Big Planet Raiden with a Santa hat and beard. It was so horrible to him it caused him to cry for ten straight minutes. '''Laughing- '''ZKnight's laugh is the most unpredictable of all his attacks. He will laugh like a maniac for a long time and make everyone think he has a mental illness. He first pulled off this cackle in the video shown here. Obsessions ZKnight has the tendency to obsess over things and develop a cult like state over them. These things include celebrities, films, tv shows, and memes. His most well know obsessions are: '''Boy or Boi- '''This was a meme created by him during the days of his TTT obsession. He would spout it out at any person he saw and would most likely shout out "BOY". He came up with the concept of "boyness" which noboby knows what the fuck that means, including him. The "biggest boy" is his friend Ace, who he used to call "Ace Boy" . He eventually would stop calling people this because he found it annoying, and if someone mentions it they will be yelled at for at least 6 to 7 hours. '''James Franco- '''James Franco is an American actor, writer, producer, director, and teacher. His first prominent acting role was the lead character Daniel Desario on the short-lived cult hit television program ''Freaks and Geeks. He later played the title character in the TV biographical film James Dean (2001), for which he won a Golden Globe Award. He played Harry Osborn in Sam Raimi's Spider-Man trilogy (2002–2007). He is also known for his roles in the films Pineapple Express (2008), Milk (2008), 127 Hours (2010), Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011), Oz the Great and Powerful (2013), Spring Breakers (2013), and This Is the End (2013). He also had a recurring role in the ABC soap opera General Hospital. For his role in 127 Hours, Franco was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Actor. ZKnight randomly decided to obsess over him for unknown reasons. Franco began being stalked by ZKnight and would eventually file a restraining order against him. This caused ZKnight to cry for 8 days straight. 'Edginess-' This concept was discovered and embraced by ZKnight a year ago and has been adopted by other members of CHHD when describing someone who is angry for no reason. Systems of being edgy include: being angry for no reason, making jokes about tragic disasters like school shootings and 9/11, listening to bands like Linkin Park, having or wearing a black and red color scheme, saying "fuck you" to everyone you meet, and many more examples.' '''Lesbians/Yuri- '''ZKnight first discovered the glory of lesbian love after discovering the 4chan yuri board (also known as /u/). ZKnight then realized that girl-on-girl was the truest and most pure form of love and that all other love is non-existent. He then began collecting pictures and videos of real and 2D girls making sweet and passionate love. He would go on to create the the video series called "hot yuri kiss" which involves anime girls kissing while ZKnight makes disgusting noises with his mouth, and sometimes followed by an "~uguu".